


Arrependimento ~Haru, Tomadoi to Namida~

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen, Só pra avisar, depressão, não romantico, tentativa de suicídio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para quem sempre viveu isolado, talvez seja demais tentar sair da solidão depois de adulto. Mas Juri teve de aprender isso do pior modo possível...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrependimento ~Haru, Tomadoi to Namida~

Juri Katou corria pelas ruas de uma cidade nada familiar àqueles acostumados a vê-la em Shinjuku, Tokyo. O vento, apesar de carregar o cheiro das flores, tanto as que floriam quanto caíam, ainda era frio e cortante. Aparentemente, a mulher estava perdida. Completamente, aliás. Não que não soubesse o lugar onde estava. Conhecia aquele lugar. Passara mais tempo lá que em Kantou. E tinha menos ressentimentos de lá que sua Província natal. Na verdade, não tinha ressentimento nenhum. Entretanto, nenhum apego também. As árvores de cerejeira e ameixa que por ali ficavam não lhe significavam coisa alguma.

Mas, então, por que ela estava "completamente perdida", como já foi citado anteriormente?

Seria de se esperar que alguém no estado dela estivesse perdido assim. Sim.

Você, o leitor, deve perguntar-se:  _"Que estado é esse?"_. Para entendê-lo, devemos voltar um pouco no tempo; mais exatamente... Bem, é melhor recontar a vida toda da jovem.

Juri foi amada como uma criança qualquer. Tinha uma mãe atenciosa e um pai ausente, mas devotado à família. Entretanto, carregava, dentro de seu inconsciente, lembranças de um período em que quase tinha sido rejeitada, quase assassinada. Seus pais, já relativamente velhos, não desejavam ter filhos: tinham desistido há tempos, tanto por falta de condições financeiras como saúde frágil da mãe. Na verdade, sua mãe só não fez aborto porque no dia em que ia fazer, ficou doente, e depois com dó. Foi bem recebida ao nascer, mas já sabia, no fundo, que se ela quisesse ser aceita pelo mundo, teria que lutar muito. Muito mais do que pessoas comuns, meninas comuns, crianças comuns.

A mãe, que ficara pior por conseqüência de complicações no parto, partiu dessa pra melhor quando a menina nem conseguia se trocar sozinha. Ela não chorou muito: sabia que chorar não ia adiantar. Na verdade, ela tinha até certa vergonha de ter chorado.

O pai era dedicado à família, sim, mas não tinha a menor noção de trabalhos domésticos ou como se cuida de crianças. Tudo o que ele sabia fazer era trabalhar para sustentar a família. Não conseguia entender o que Juri queria dizer quando soltava palavras ininteligíveis, mas que de algum jeito sua mãe entendia. Desistindo de ter algum diálogo decente com os outros, fossem esses "outros" o seu pai, amiguinhos de escola ou vizinhos, a pequena passou a brincar com um velho fantoche de meia em forma de cachorro que sua mãe guardava enquanto viva; em pouco tempo o cachorrinho tinha nome, personalidade, opinião... Claro, sempre concordava com Juri e "falava" também o que ela pensava, mas não tinha coragem de enunciar.

Isto é, parte do que ela não tinha coragem de enunciar.

Tinha muita coisa em que Juri jamais ousou sequer pensar.

Continuando... Pouco tempo depois, seu pai já se casou novamente. Juri sempre teve consciência total de que a nova esposa de seu pai era uma boa pessoa, mas, ainda isolada na "bolha" que fez em volta de si e do fantoche, a menina nunca conseguiu realmente aceitar a estranha mulher que apareceu na vida dela de repente.

Ela ganhou um irmão. Um meio-irmão, na verdade. Ele parecia ser o único que tinha a mente aberta o suficiente para ficar ao lado dela sem se estressar à toa, ainda que estivesse longe de realmente entendê-la. Mas estava bom assim. Era o suficiente. O cachorro logo ganhou mais um amiguinho.

Juri, apesar de aceitar o irmão, nunca quis sair de sua bolha desde que entrou nela. Não. Não quis.

Ok, é exagero falar  _"nunca"_. Ela tentou sair uma vezinha só. E o resultado foi desastroso.

Ela sempre tentava manter um mínimo de distância entre ela e o mundo, fosse ela tentando se isolar dos outros, fosse tentando fazer os outros se isolarem dela.

Todavia... O tal "card game" de Digimon parecia legal. Bem mais emocionante que ficar vendo previsões de tarô.

Juri quis tentar, pela primeira vez, ter um hobby e dedicar-se a ele. Comprou Decks, Boosters... Não fazia a mínima idéia de como se jogava aquilo, mas era tudo muito bonito e merecia atenção.

O que Juri não sabia é que essa também seria a última vez que ela tentava cultivar um hobby.

Ela até conseguiu um partner, Leomon, mas... Tão rápido quanto ele veio, foi embora. Morreu. Já cansada de segurar sentimentos, "chutou o pau da barraca": chorou, gritou, ficou deprimida.

Mas ela se arrependeria eternamente disso. Juri jamais conseguiria calcular o tamanho da "barraca do pau chutado" que desmoronou-se sobre ela. Na sua triste memória, agora teria que agüentar, além de tudo o que já tinha, o fardo de ter sido parcialmente responsável por colapsos na comunicação da Terra e pela destruição em massa do Digital World.

Juri julgou-se capaz de superar e caminhar.

Infelizmente estava errada.

Dois anos depois dos eventos do D-Reaper, Juri e sua família mudaram-se para a tal cidade onde ela mora hoje e está perdida agora. Não querendo se arriscar como fez ao aventurar-se com Digimon, isolou-se novamente, trancando-se no seu mundinho mais uma vez, tendo o fantoche como única companhia e o irmão como única "visita autorizada". Sim.

 _Alguém_  ainda se lembra do que Takato prometera na frente de Kai?

Ele tinha dito que iria salvá-la.

Não foi uma total mentira. Mas também não era verdade absoluta.

A intenção do rapaz jamais foi quebrar a promessa, mas... Queira ou não, relacionamentos são construídos com convivência. E a última coisa que Takato conseguiria ter com Juri morando a "Deus-sabe-quantos" quilômetros dela seria convivência. Obviamente, com o tempo as memórias descoloriram-se, os sentimentos atenuaram-se. Alguns deixaram de existir.

Era isso que Juri pensava, ao menos.

A moça, querendo isolar-se mais do mundo, fez questão de acelerar esse processo. Apagou todo o pessoal de Kantou da agenda de seu celular. Fez questão de não visitar a província.

E assim, os anos se escoaram.

Juri ainda mantinha os pés fincados na idéia de se isolar.

Mas uma coisa a obrigou a acordar desse "letargo" que ela mesma provocou e sentir o duro vento batendo no seu rosto.

Seu pai.

Shizue e Hajime divorciaram-se. Sua madrasta e seu meio-irmão foram morar sabe-se lá onde, e Juri viu-se apenas com seu pai.

Isto é, até ele falecer.

Juri não quis aceitar a dura realidade que a esperava. Antes que alguém pense, não era falta de dinheiro.  _Era bem pior_.

Ela se viu completamente sozinha no mundo.

Ela, talvez, já devesse esperar isso.

Mas a verdade só bateu à porta nessa hora.

Ela queria voltar no tempo, jamais ter desejado se isolar, jamais ter fugido do mundo, ter sido uma pessoa "normal". Que falasse pelos cotovelos ou não, mas que fosse sincera. Queria não ter dado tantas voltas em círculos sem chegar a ponto algum durante esses... Quantos anos de vida mesmo? Queria não ter expulsado de perto de si todos aqueles que zelaram pelo seu bem, ainda que de longe. Queria, mais que tudo, ter se dado o direito de... Ser feliz, simplesmente. Queria ter sentimentos pela cidade em que ela vivia, mesmo que fossem de ódio. Queria voltar a ser aquele ser com alma que ela brevemente tinha sido antes de se tornar órfã (não que todos os órfãos estejam condenados a viver como ela) e enquanto Tamer.

Agora, retomemos ao que falávamos no início.

O tal "estado" de Juri que foi mencionado no início dessa história era esse. Esse desejo de ter errado menos, de ter cometido erros mais facilmente corrigidos.

Por favor, voltem ao que estava sendo dito lá no comecinho de tudo isso.

Ela corria pelas ruas da tal cidade pela qual ela nunca teve nenhum amor nem ódio.

**Isso por quê?**

A realidade pesava. Doía. Era algo com o qual ela só se deparara uma vez antes.

No D-Reaper.

O mundo-bolha em que ela morava era cor-de-rosa. Só flores. Sempre primavera. Brisas gostosas, nada de tufões. Nada de ruim existia. Sair dessa ilusão, uma vez tendo entrado nela e vivido-a, era algo extremamente complicado. Ela se enfiou nesse mundinho paralelo para fugir da tristeza da morte da mãe, mas esse mesmo mundo cavou um buraco mais fundo no qual ela caiu quando perdeu o Partner.

Ainda assim, não parecia ter solução melhor, já que as palavras "diálogo" e "desabafar" tinham desaparecido há tempos de seu dicionário mental.

Ela se pôs de volta nele tão logo quanto saiu daquele monte de gosma vermelha esquisita.

E se viu obrigada a sair dele mais uma vez com a morte do pai.

Não quis passar por tão horrorosa experiência mais uma vez.

Era por isso que corria.

**Para acabar logo com aquela dor.**

Entrou no prédio onde morava, agora sozinha. Subiu as escadas até o andar de seu apartamento. Andou até seu quarto. Escreveu coisas incompreensíveis num papel que logo em seguida escondeu. Saiu do apartamento, deixando a porta escancarada mesmo. Subiu as escadas mais uma vez, agora até a cobertura. Olhou, lá de cima, o chão. Sentiu um gelado vento bater contra si.

No D-Reaper, Culumon a impedira de tentar suicídio. Agora, ninguém iria impedi-la de tentar, nem de conseguir. Que se danassem todas aquelas coisas de "quem se suicida vai pro inferno", "quem se suicida é odiado pelos amigos e parentes mortos", entre outras várias que poderiam ser lorota ou não. E até que não era má ideia morrer entre pétalas de flores, sentindo um vento soprar.

Ao menos, era isso que ela achava.

Uma coisa a interrompeu.

Adivinhem o que foi?

Seu celular.

Quando ela, apesar de trêmula, já tirava um dos pés do chão, ele tocou.

Ela queria ignorá-lo, mas alguma força muito, muito, muito esquisita não a deixou.

Invés disso, ela atendeu, fingindo que nada de mais tinha acontecido.

A pessoa atrás da linha era alguém inesperado.

\- Alô?

 _\- Alô, Juri? É o Takato!_  – o rapaz disse, alegre.

\- Takato? – Juri custava a acreditar.

_\- É! Takato Matsuda, lembra? Faz mais de dez anos, mas você não me esqueceu, né?_

\- Não... – Juri disse com indiferença.

_\- Olha, Juri, eu sei que é repentino, mas será que daria pra você vir aqui pra Shinjuku uma vez mais?_

\- Shinjuku? – a mulher duvidou.

_\- É! Tem uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar._

\- O quê?

_\- Segredo._

\- Hum... Não dá. – Disse, direta na lata.

_\- Não tenho pressa, pode ser quando você quiser. Só me avise._

\- Não, não é que eu não tenha tempo agora. Eu não lembro mais onde eu morava, nem onde ficava nada.

_\- Você quer o endereço?_

\- Dispenso. Não vou. Desculpe, Takato, mas eu realmente não estou a fim de ver Shinjuku de novo depois de tanto tempo.

_\- Se eu for te buscar aí?_

\- Não, nem sei se estarei morando no mesmo lugar. Eu mudo de casa a cada 3 meses, em média. – O tom de voz da moça continuava o mesmo desde o início da ligação.

_\- Deixa eu ir agora, vai? Passa seu endereço!_

\- Não. Escuta aqui, Takato. Meu pai morreu e eu não quero falar com ninguém. Entendido?

_\- Morreu? E como você está?_

\- Como você ficaria se perdesse seu pai. – A moça falou, gélida.

 _\- Juri, o que aconteceu? Você nunca foi ríspida assim com ninguém..._  – Takato percebeu isso e estranhou.

\- Cansei, Takato, cansei! Não estou mais com vontade de fingir que o mundo é cor-de-rosa! Não vou mais fingir que sou feliz! Não vou mais me isolar! Só que isso tudo que quero fazer pesa demais! Pesa demais! Pesa DEMAIS! – Cansada, Juri finalmente "explodiu". As pétalas e o vento pareciam até ler seus pensamentos, agitando-se por alguns segundos.

_\- Juri, calma, eu vou te ajudar, me fala onde você está!_

\- Vai adiantar de quê se eu falar?

_\- Eu vou te ajudar!_

\- E se eu não quiser ajuda?

_\- Eu vou te ajudar mesmo assim!_

\- Como pretende me ajudar se nem sabe onde estou?

 _\- Eu dou um jeito de descobrir! Que coisa, Juri! Agora eu estou irritado! Por que você não fala logo que quer ajuda? Fala onde você está!_  – Takato também cansou de ficar "pondo panos quentes".

\- Você sabe que estou a horas e horas de Kantou, por que vai querer ir até longe? E o que te dá garantia de que nada vai acontecer enquanto você não chega aqui?

_\- Juri, por favor, me diz logo, o que você pretende fazer?_

\- Isso!

Juri jogou o celular, num acesso de raiva, prédio abaixo. O número era um que ela usava desde... Desde quando ganhou o seu primeiro celular, e o aparelho era velho, tinha mais de cinco anos de uso. Justamente por ser tão antigo e grandalhão, fez um enorme barulho ao cair no chão, de altura de mais de vinte andares.

Assim que ouviu o som do celular chocando-se contra o chão, entre um mar de pedacinhos cor-de-rosa, uma luz e um arrependimento acenderam-se na mente e no coração de Juri.

A luz era mais ou menos uma "luz no fim do túnel". Durante aquela conversa, Juri percebeu que Takato, ainda que distante, importava-se com ela. Ela não estava totalmente sozinha. Talvez valesse a pena ter sido uma Tamer e ter passado por tantos maus bocados.

O arrependimento era ter, talvez, jogado esse esforço do rapaz no lixo; ter, talvez, apagado os últimos raios de Sol que tinham acabado de entrar na escura caverna onde morava o coração e a mente da mulher. Tudo isso como? Simples: jogando o celular velho prédio abaixo. Jogando fora a última chance de pedir ajuda. Jogando fora a chance de dialogar com alguém, depois de tanto tempo. Jogando fora a chance de falar de novo com alguém. Lembrem-se, leitores, de que Juri tinha apagado todos os contatos de Kantou do seu celular, e que a última semente da esperança que poderia haver estava no registro de chamadas do celular que agora estava destroçado no chão, em meio às pétalas cor-de-rosa e ao pouco do cheiro suave delas que chegava ao topo do edifício.

Juri, percebendo o que tinha feito, chorou. Não o choro contido de quando perdeu a mãe, nem o revoltado de quando perdeu o Partner, mas o choro que ela queria ter chorado em ambas ocasiões. Um choro sincero. Com origens puramente na tristeza de perder alguém ou algo querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Kantou é a província onde se localiza Tokyo e Shinjuku é um bairro de Tokyo.
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais a Maria (@mimichaann no Twitter), Juny (@jyunirii no Twitter), CW (justanotherpersonunderthesun no Tumblr) e Lan (@the_sunkiller no Twitter), que leram essa fanfic e criticaram antes que eu postasse, na época da postagem original, no FFnet.
> 
> Sugestão do título: Maria, CW, meus conhecimentos em japonês.
> 
> Críticas construtivas serão bem-vindas! Aliás, qualquer comentário será.


End file.
